


Line-up

by Supertights



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Superheroes, Trick or Treating, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice is chaperoning the Initiative recruits as they chaperone the neighbourhood kids on Halloween but first, a few rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line-up

Justice stood in front of Trauma. "You. Don't change into _anything_!"

"You. Just-- don't speak. At all." Hardball scowled and opened his mouth. Justice raised a finger. "Uh uh, no talking."

Rage snorted in amusement. Justice looked up at his old friend. "That goes double for you, Mr We-Can-Take-The-Hulk-Who's-With-Me."

Slapstick sprang to attention with an audible SPROING! "You-- Do nothing." He moved on.

Cloud Nine smiled sweetly. Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Justice murmured, "You. No candy. I'd think we'd all go into sugar shock if you were any sweeter."

Komodo looked up from cleaning her claws. Justice frowned. "You. Ah, don't smile." She grinned at him, mouth full of razor sharp teeth.


End file.
